Sadstuck BroDave
by GoSuckATree
Summary: A short way to show how Dave is wrecked. Not the greatest since I'm half asleep but ya know.


It has been forever since Dave had seen his own home in a while. Tears filled his eyes as he saw everything was the same as when he left, except one thing. It was a letter from Bro. The usual "Meet me on the roof" letter. Dave, unwittingly, went up to the room. He was puzzled when he didn't find his brother, but a letter instead. He opened it up and instantly tears filled his eyes as he regained the memories of that day. The day he lost Bro. The day he broke.

_Lil' Man, _

_I was raised to believe, that the harder I try, the better I succeed. I'm glad I tried hard for you Dave, I truly am. Two birds on a wire. They both fell off, but the eldest fell the hardest. I tried my hardest for you Lil' Man. I hope I didn't disappoint you too bad. I'm not afraid anymore. I"m really not! And I hope you aren't! _

_I'm sorry I was never there for you Lil' Man. But now, I can always be there, in your heart. Always. I'll try to be your prince that guides you. Yeah, that sounds nice. A prince. The Prince of your heart Dave. I miss you, and I know you miss me. But I'll always be there, through thick and thin. Through heartache to heartache. I'll be there. Sorry I never got to see you after I left for work that day. I regret it. I truly hope you find happiness and win that god damned game. I don't want you to be where I am. It's too much for you right now. Just enjoy life, enjoy your friends, and never give up. No matter what is thrown at you. I love you Dave. And I know you love me. This is the last "I love you", for now I am completely gone, and in your heart. Stay a strong knight. Time may pass you by, but the Knight of Time can and will go, wherever he is happiest. _

_Please, do go on with your life. Marry that Harley girl you always talk about. I do wish I could be there to see you get married in person. But my spirit will be as good, if not better. I wish I could see you the day you turned 18, or the day you got your license. Or any of it. I am truly sorry I cannot be there anymore. Believe me, when I say this. Because I truly mean it. And I am sorry I never said it to you more often but, I love you. I know I've said it a lot by now. But it's because I'm trying to make up for lost times. _

_Keep your fingers crosses Dave, that you'll find where you belong. I'm pretty sure, that by now, this is where I belong. I feel right here. I know I'll never be able to hold my Lil' Man ever again, but I can deal with that as long as I can watch over you and protect you from the harm. Never stop promising me Dave, never stop promising you will win that game. You _need _to win the game! _

_This is the last I will be writing to you. I wish we could have had one last good strife. You were learning so well. Please, Dave, if you must, take all my puppets and burn them and bury them with me. And my smuppets, give them away if you must. If you don't want to continue the site, delete it. Anything to make you happy. I'm sorry I disappointed you with my job. I honestly thought it made you happy. It hurt me when you left those pesterlogs up on my computer. But, I forgave you. _

_I still remember the day I found you. I was walking home after my puppeteer shop had just been shut down. I was pretty bummed. I would have cried if it wasn't for the giant fucking meteor that almost crushed me. I was pissed, until I found you. When I found you, that was the happiest I'd ever been. You're my brother Dave. You're my son. You're my everything. You're the reason I woke and went to work. To provide for you. This isn't a final good-bye, I'm not leaving you yet. Think of it as, "I'll see you later" kind of thing. Like, when I went on business trips. Just remember I'm always with you, and I will see you once again. As much as it pains me to think of that. But, see you later, Lil' Man. _

_-Bro Strider_

Dave fell to his knees once he finished the letter, unable to hold back tears. He had won everything. He had done it. He promised Bro over and over again, making sure he wouldn't fuck up. He gripped the letter tightly in his hands and noticed a glare from the corner of his eyes. This caused him to cry in more pain, it was Bro's favorite sword. The one he always used. Dave crawled over to it to find another note taped to it.

_I was always proud of you, Dave. Stay strong. -Bro_

But, how could he stay strong now? He picked up the sword and fell apart. Everything he was using to keep stable, crumbled at his feet. He had no one to turn to for support. They all went to their own paths. Everything Dave once knew, was now gone. All because of that game. All because he decided to click "install".


End file.
